Daydream
by MidnightLove07
Summary: Daydream, much? I know Mitchie Torres does.. Smitchie; mention of Shaitlyn. Summary sucks balls, but that's okay.


You know what sucks? It's the fact that you want something you can't have. No, I'm not telling you that I like someone. I'm telling you that I like someone that I'm not supposed to like.

If you still don't get it, I'm trying to tell you is that.. I like my best friend's boyfriend.

It wasn't supposed to happen, I swear! But god damnit, it's Shane Grey! He's all I ever think

about. Now I know what you're thinking, 'Ummm.. Didn't they already get together after Final Jam?'. But nope! During the canoe ride, he told me he forgave me; The sad part about that is that afterwards, Shane told me he only liked me as a friend.

So now it's been 3 years. 3 years since Final Jam.

3 years since Shane forgave me.

3 years since he told me I was like his little sister.

3 years since he and Caitlyn Gellar, my best friend, hooked up.

Sad, right? Well, I derserve all this pain. I didn't do anything about it.

Sigh..

_"I don't wanna get disappointed_

_I don't wanna have to prove_

_How I really feel about you_

_But you don't even have a clue.."_

I sang to myself as I stared out my window,

_"You're my daydream, you know that I've been thinking about you lately_

_And every time I look at you_

_I can't explain I feel insane, I can't get away_

_You're my daydream"_

"New song?"

I screamed and dropped my guitar on my foot. I cursed as I turned around. "S-Shane?"

_Stupid daydreams._

"Hahah, yeah!" He laughed, but his frown easily turned.. Well, upside down. "What's wrong?"

"Mmm.. Nothing." I smiled, "It's just that.."

"What?"

"We have a tendancy to listen to each other's songs while the other one doesn't notice."

Shane chuckled, _Nice save!_

"Can you play it for me?" He asked,

"Umm.."

He sat next to me while picking up my guitar and handing it to me, "You know you want to."

I sighed, "Fine."

_"Lalala-a_

_Yeah_

_Lalala-a.._

_I could'a been the one you noticed_

_I could'a been the one for you_

_I could'a been like all the others_

_Is that what I'm supposed to do?_

_I don't wanna get disappointed_

_I don't wanna have to prove_

_How I really feel about you_

_But you don't even have a clue_

_I try to be sensitive_

_I try to be tough_

_I try to walk away_

_I try to be innocent_

_I try to be rough_

_But I just wanna play_

I couldn't help but just stare into his eyes and wonder if he knows this song is about him,

_You're my daydream, you know that I've been thinking about you lately_

_And every time I look at you_

_I can't explain I feel insane, I can't get away_

_You're my daydream_

_If I tell you what I'm thinking,_

_If I let myself trust you_

_Can you give me what I'm missing_

_Can you make my dreams come true_

_I try to be sensitive_

_I try to be tough_

_I try to walk away,_

_I try to be innocent_

_I try to be rough_

_But I just wanna play_

_You're my daydream, you know that I've been thinking about you lately_

_And every time I look at you_

_I can't explain how I feel insane, I can't get away_

_You're my daydream, yeah_

I faked a smile, but was deeply hurt inside. He was frowning, why was he frowning!?

I decided to cut the song short and skip the bridge, seeing how he lost interest.

_And you know, and you know, and you know, and you know,_

_You're making me insane_

_And you know, and you know, and you know, and you know,_

_You're doing it again_

_And you know, and you know, and you know, and you know,_

_You're making me insane_

_And you know, and you know, and you know,_

_You're doin' it again"_

I looked away, "You hate it."

"What!? I love it, Mitchie!"

I looked out the window and starting daydreaming,

_"So..exactly how long have you been staring at me?" Shane teased. _

_Mitchie laughed sarcastically,"Very funny Shane. Should I be telling Miss Gellar about your cockiness?"_

_His face turned into a mock of horror, "She'd kill me if she knew I was being cocky again! Do you want me to die?"_

_"Mhmm."_

_Another look of horror appeared on his face, "Mitchie!"_

"Mitchie...-" Shane shook my gently.

"Whaa- Oh.. Sorry."

"Now I see why you wrote a song about daydreaming, Miss Torres."

I smiled, widely. But fakely. He made me make eye contact with him,

"Now if you didn't hear, I said I love it." he said,

I muttered, "No, you love Caitlyn.."

"What?"

"Shane.. That song was about you." I admitted to him,

He sighed with relief, which was really confusing. "About time, Mitch."

"Huh-" I started, but was cut off by his lips softly pressing against mine.

I pulled back, completely in shock. "Mitchie, you're _my_ daydream."

"B-but what about Cai-"

"Sshh.. I'm sure she'll understand." he whispered before he placed his lips on mine.

* * *

**Hmm.. do you think Caitlyn knew about this whole 'Mitchie loves my so called boyfriend?'**

**Hahaha, just a little oneshot.**

**Always & Forever is coming soon to a computer near you.**


End file.
